Japanese local soldiers
The Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (MPO+) features 47 local soldiers based on the prefectures of Japan. These can be recruited by either, using the PlayStation Portable's GPS Receiver device (sold separately) within said prefectures or by inputting a password. Each prefecture soldier has the name of the prefecture written in kanji on the front, a map of the prefecture on the back, and are colored based on the region the prefecture is located. Kanto soldiers are dressed in blue camouflage, Kyushu soldiers are in red, Chubu soldiers are in brown, Shikoku soldiers are in orange, Chugoku soldiers are in yellow, Tohoku soldiers are in green, Kansai soldiers are in pink and the Hokkaido soldier wears light blue. Unlike the local soldiers in the other versions of Portable Ops Plus, these are counted in the game's soldier list, resulting in a much larger number of soldiers that the player needs to recruit in order to complete the list (115 in contrast to the 68 in other versions). As such, the soldiers also come with their own biography giving the general outline of their character plus a unique trait about them. Their general bio implied that they joined FOXHOUND specifically to gain enough combat experience to become mercenaries. At the 2007 Tokyo Game Show, a special version of the Chiba Soldier was offered as a wireless download at the Konami booth. This soldier was given the name of "Tiba," 50000 EXP, 260 Life, 560 Stamina, 60 Sense, and the careers of Gambler and Deliveryman. Passwords ;Kanto * Chiba - WCEKUUIFYL * Gunma - DSOZOJSIBJTZ * Ibaraki - BCANLQFFYIQH * Kanagawa - PUDUHLGYI * Saitama - CWAITBCOOCK * Tochigi - IVPKYLLOZ * Tokyo - WMJHWZGOHJQN ;Kyushu * Fukuoka - VNTNXRTARE * Kumamoto - JLNKHPNPUG * Kagoshima - TIPTJBPBDRC * Nagasaki - DQGNINYDFJ * Miyazaki - RGVHMBNGZW * Oita - TLHNUWGAH * Okinawa - WRIUTFAXHJEY * Saga - KTUDGXRZHHEA ;Chubu * Aichi - GWCPLMVLOCSI * Fukui - JLYCIXNRGAF * Gifu - ZKSVOOVSZAPT * Ishikawa - UAXXPUVPDO * Nagano - MCLUDUHVYXK * Niigata - YUWFXOSWCL * Shizuoka - USHSRCKAFXP * Toyama - EEEJSNJZBBAH * Yamanashi - JLCLIKTLNUDF ;Shikoku * Ehime - CGSWLLNSAREM * Kagawa - FYAYRKTFRLMX * Kochi - ODCGGWXSR * Tokushima - IPXSOXSXJR ;Chugoku * Hiroshima - OKTCYGRIJ * Okayama - LOUFENBOU * Shimane - HMUWKMFTCNNS * Tottori - JQWIZYFFEKZ * Yamaguchi - QDALFVESWDP ;Tohoku * Akita - DHZRJHNUSK * Aomori - SRTUDQCNW * Fukushima - WNLDBQMKKOO * Iwate - BVXHFXWBIU * Miyagi - GTNBPQMGGGFD * Yamagata - PHEIYETKZBIH ;Kansai * Hyogo - WJEYUQZKQ * Kyoto - QCHHYLUCO * Mie - YMLVSKUWLGUR * Nara - KUYLPAGRY * Osaka - TBRGXQUZQU * Shiga - QVNHQRKFKL * Wakayama - VDBEUCYTQF ;Hokkaido * Hokkaido - WMFNYURDKEK Gallery File:Irevo05.jpg|Chiba Prefecture soldier from the back (firefighting against a FOX member). File:Middle_1191314896.jpg|Tochigi Prefecture soldier from the front (saluting). File:Middle_1191314822.jpg|Tochigi Prefecture soldier from the back. File:Middle_1191314728.jpg|Chiba Prefecture soldier from the front (saluting). 101008142449.jpg|Fukuoka Prefecture soldier. ImagesCAEOGFUP.jpg|Toyama Prefecture soldier. ImagesCATV5E08.jpg|Tokushima Prefecture soldier. YellowSpromo1.png|Tottori Prefecture soldier. MPOpromoSgreen.png|Aomori Prefecture soldier. MPOpromoB.png|Hokkaido Prefecture soldier. PinkPromo1.png|Mie Prefecture soldier. BlueSldierPromo1.png|Ibaraki Prefecture soldier. Biographies External links * TGS 2007 info at IT Media * Chiba TGS 2007 stats on the Japanese Atwiki Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Category:Downloadable Content Category:MPO Characters Category:Male Category:FOXHOUND